All shall fade
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Ninguém o escuta, ninguém o vê. E ele já deveria ter esperado isso porque ele é um hobbit, ele é pequeno e o mundo é estupidamente grande. " book based


Título:All shall fade  
Autora:Nayla  
Classificação:PG  
Categoria:MS, pippin pov, [Concurso I] Janeiro/2012: Morte/Separação  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Completa?SIM  
Resumo:"Ninguém o escuta, ninguém o vê. E ele já deveria ter esperado isso porque ele é um hobbit, ele é pequeno e o mundo é estupidamente grande. "  
N/A:Essa fic se passa durante a Batalha do Black Gate, onde o Pippin apunhalou um troll para salvar Beregond e acabou preso debaixo do corpo do monstro.  
O título da fic foi tirado da música que o pippin canta pro denethor.  
me deixem pq o pippin é lindo e eu gosto de fazê-lo sofrer _e eu casava com ele só pelo sotaque escocês_

_xxx_

Ele se lembra de Frodo falando de como o anel lhe tiraria tudo de precioso, especialmente as memórias de momentos felizes, até tudo ter sido extinto para que ele se perdesse na escuridão, para que ele morresse no nada, sem ninguém. Ele ouviu Merry rir e falar que era uma coisa boa que não conseguisse se lembrar do gosto da cerveja do Green Dragon, porque assim as de Rohan lhe pareceriam o néctar dos deuses.

Mas ele se lembra. É como uma maldição.

Ele se lembra da sensação de rolar na grama, de sentir a terra entre os dedos dos pés, do gosto de cada comida, bebida do Condado, dos fogos de artifícios de Gandalf, do barulho e cheiro da chuva, ele se lembra dos largos sorrisos que cobriam o rosto de cada um de seus amigos, de seus queridos primos, de orelha a orelha. Ele se lembra que costumava rir com frequência, das pequenas coisas, de tudo e de nada. _E é cruel._

Porque as memórias só servem para mostrar-lhe o que perdeu.

Ele tenta se mover mas o peso do troll esmaga-lhe as costelas, fazendo com que cada vez seja mais e mais difícil de se respirar, ele abre a boca tentando puxar todo o ar que conseguir para dentro mas _dói._Ele está encurralado embaixo de seu inimigo, não importa o quanto ele grite em sua cabeça para mexer os pés ou as mãos, ou o peito porque ele _precisa respirar,_cada músculo de seu corpo está paralisado e ele não consegue sentir nada além de dor irradiando deles.

Ele fecha os olhos com força e sente lágrimas quentes escorrerem por todo seu rosto. Ele está com tanto medo de ser muito tarde, não para o mundo, mas para ele. Que seja tarde demais para ouvir Frodo rir do tom de vermelho que o rosto de Sam sempre adquire quando ele vê Rosie dançando; tarde demais para enrolar os dedos nos cachos loiros de Merry e adormecer escutando as batidas do coração do primo, dando-lhe a certeza de que não está sozinho.

Mas ele está sozinho.

E subitamente essa revelação é mais aterrorizante do que o olho de Sauron. Ele grita o nome dos primos e dos amigos desesperadamente, usando as últimas forças que lhe restam, até sua voz lhe falhar e soluços irromperem de sua garganta.

Mas ninguém o escuta, ninguém o vê. E ele já deveria ter esperado isso porque ele é um hobbit, ele é pequeno e o mundo é estupidamente grande. Abrindo os olhos com cuidado, ele consegue ver tudo acontecendo ao seu redor, independente do que lhe ocorrera, alheio ao que lhe ocorrera.

Seus olhos lutam para se focarem, mas sua visão também insiste em falhar, e a única coisa que consegue distinguir entre aquele mar de cabeças é a cor vermelha. _Tanto, tanto vermelho _jorrando para todos os lados, sujando até os homens que ainda não tombaram. Entre eles, Pippin consegue notar Beregond e ele se pergunta se o que fez bastou para salvar-lhe a vida, se ele conseguiu garantir que o cavaleiro volte para a mulher e para o filho recém-nascido. Ele se pergunta se Beregond consideraria dar seu nome para o filho para homenagear o menor guarda de Gondor e o hobbit riria, _se não doesse tanto,_da própria lógica, da própria ingenuidade.

Mais e mais orcs e trolls e Nazguls escapam do portão negro sem parar, sem descanso e talvez Beregond não retorne, talvez nenhum deles retorne. Talvez o máximo que ele pôde fazer nessa guerra não tenha feito a mínima diferença.

Com esse pensamento, ele tenta jogar a cabeça pra trás e arquear as costas, forçando um espaço maior entre ele e o troll para tatear o chão em busca de sua espada _porque Boromir o havia ensinado a nunca largá-la,_mas mal consegue movê-lo e a dor dilacerante em seus braços o avisa para nem tentar movimentá-los. Ele não tenta outra vez, está cansado demais para continuar lutando.

_Ele não é um guerreiro._

Ele não é Aragorn, ou Boromir, ou Faramir. Ele não tem a coragem suficiente. Ele não é tão rápido e leve quanto Legolas, ou tão preciso e forte quanto Gimli. Ele não tem nem um terço da sabedoria de Gandalf. Ele não é tão leal, ou tão determinado ou tão nobre; ele não é como Sam, Frodo ou Merry. _Ele é só Pippin._

Feliz, risonho e tolo Peregrin Took, que decidiu aventurar-se em um mundo grande demais para ele porque roubar as verduras do velho Maggot estava se tornando _chato demais._

Exceto que agora até mesmo as características que o definem parecem estar se dissipando em pleno ar. Ele não está feliz ou risonho e bom, chame-o de egoísta se quiser, mas em seu leito de morte, ele se reservava o direito de ignorar o terceiro adjetivo.

Ele está desaparecendo, _tudo está desaparecendo._

Ao longe ele consegue ouvir alguém gritar que "as águias estão chegando" e a primeira coisa que ele pensa é em Bilbo e em como ele costumava sentar-se com os primos em volta do tio, animado para ouvir essas palavras, para ouvir o final feliz de sua história. Ele repreende-se mentalmente pela divagação. Essa é a sua história, não a de Bilbo, e ela vai ter um final _completamente diferente._

As pessoas continuam a gritar mas Pippin não consegue mais discernir suas palavras, estas lhe parecem cada vez mais distantes e...

Quando ele finalmente fecha os olhos, _tudo desaparece._


End file.
